ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Telderado
/monobook.js Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, in reply to your question, I am unsure about the technical aspects of the site. I would suggest bringing this question to Cid, assuming you haven't already. --From Andoria with Love 10:01, 17 June 2006 (UTC) re:Popups? Hi Telderado. Sorry for not having replied earlier, I've been a little busy (read: terribly ill and still suffering from headache) this week. I've never used, or even seen, that script before, so I can't help you in detail; just some general observations: The inclusion script you added to your "monobook.js" seems to be fine at first glance, also the fact that you copied the script to your user space (although, on a side note, you should get permission by the author before doing so). There are still links to en.wikipedia in "popups.js", but I think that shouldn't pose any problems. There might be a problem if an undefined css class or something is used, but it seems as if the script works on fixing that first - I didn't check the whole script, though, so that's not an absolute. The best solution might be to contact either the author directly (if he has the time), or try the official #wikia IRC channel, where someone might already use that script for himself. Good luck. -- Cid Highwind 17:57, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Wikipedia uses a common.css (common to all skins) in addition to the monobook.css. There are a bunch of styles in that common file that we don't have here. I've had problems in the past with scripts and templates copied from wikipedia that won't work here. I also can't get my monobook.js from here to work on wikipedia or any of the other wikia sites. -- Renegade54 18:05, 22 June 2006 (UTC)